Diary of a Teenage Lothario by RobzBeanie
by FirstTimeFumbles
Summary: Follow one 15-year-old boy's quest to lose his virginity.


First Time Fumbles

Title

: Diary of a Teenage Lothario

Summary

: Follow one 15-year-old boy's quest to lose his virginity.

Pairing

: Edward/various girls

Word Count

: 7,038

.

Stepping outside the prison— I mean high school — doors, I fish around in my jacket pocket for my lighter and cigarettes. I bring a cig to my lips, inhaling as I light up.

"Cullen!" Collin yells at me from over by the fence. "Where the fuck you been?"

"Fucking teacher was monitoring the halls… had to wait until he was distracted to sneak out." I lean against the fence, taking a deep pull from my cigarette and blowing it out toward the cloudy sky. I so fucking need this break after lunch. How can anyone be expected to sit in a fucking classroom for seven hours a day?

I close my eyes, enjoying the feel of the smoke filling my lungs while my buddies gossip like a bunch of fucking chicks about the girls in school— who gives great head, who's a prude and so on.

"Hey, Cullen," Garrett begins. I open my eyes, stubbing out my smoke with my sneakers. "You know Lucy Xu? I think she's in your Bio class."

I wrinkle my nose, trying to think of who she is. "Yeah?" I ask.

"She's got it _bad_ for you. She's friends with my sister and I overheard them talking."

Now I remember— I've seen her with Garr's sister a couple different times when I've been at his house. She's a little plain, never wears makeup, but she does have a pretty nice body. And she's a brunette, which is always a plus.

"Isn't your sister on the honor roll?"

"Yeah," he nods, lighting up his own cigarette. "She's the good one in the family," he adds with a laugh.

"So I imagine Lucy is, too." Nerds tend to stick together. "Honor roll students don't put out, so I'm not interested."

Unlike some of my buddies, I'm still a virgin, though I've gotten handjobs and blowjobs from a few different girls. I don't want the guys to know I've never gone all the way though. I intend to change that status soon; I am 15, after all.

Life is short.

"Suit yourself," he replies with a grin. "You're probably right that there are other more willing pussies in school."

"You comin' out tonight, Ed?" Brady asks as I light up another smoke.

I shake my head. "I'm still fucking grounded for the little incident with the stolen car last month."

"What the fuck, man?" Brady shouts incredulously. "You weren't the one driving."

"I know, right? Fucking parents…" They act like they were never teenagers.

"Can you sneak out? Get your brother to help you. We miss you, man," Garrett begs.

"I'll try, but no promises."

.

Later that night I manage to talk Emmett into helping me sneak out of the house after dinner. I meet the guys behind the local pizza joint, drinking beers that Brady's older brother, who delivers pizzas, was able to get for us.

"You want a hit, Edward?" Kate asks.

Nodding, I take the joint from her, inhaling deeply and trying to hold it in as long as possible. When I open my eyes, Kate is staring at me. She's hot enough— thin and curvy with platinum blonde hair. Garrett is the one she really wants, but he's got a thing for a senior on the cheerleading squad. Kate has been trying to make him jealous by fooling around with the rest of us. I don't think it's working, but I'm not exactly complaining… she let me touch her boobs last week.

I smirk at Kate and she licks her lips. "You wanna take a walk?" I ask, passing the joint to Collin.

"Sure."

Kate's already 16, so we end up in the front parking lot near her car, some old Toyota. I raise an eyebrow and she sticks her key in the lock, opening the back door and motioning for me to climb inside. She quickly joins me, closing the door behind her, before planting her lips on mine.

Fuck… I don't really like kissing— I mean, she tastes like some fucking fruity lip gloss. But I go along with it as I slide my hand up underneath her shirt, squeezing her tit. She moans and I fumble for the button of her jeans with my other hand.

"Edward," she pants, pulling back. "Don't. I'm saving myself."

"For marriage?" I choke out. Give me a fucking break!

"For Garrett," she says quietly.

"I'm outta here," I mutter, grasping the door handle.

"Wait—" She reaches out her hand, grabbing hold of my arm. "We could still make Garrett jealous."

I raise an eyebrow, watching carefully as Kate goes for my jeans, popping the buttons and reaching into my boxers to pull out my cock, all the while licking her lips.

Well, then. It's not like I'll ever turn down a blowjob.

I lean back against the seat, while Kate lowers herself to the floorboards. "Fuck," I moan when she takes the tip of my cock into her mouth.

I find myself wishing Kate was parked under a streetlight so I could have a better view of what she's doing as she licks and sucks my cock. She's making all kinds of disgusting sloppy noises that she apparently thinks are sexy, but I try to tune them out. She also keeps stopping about halfway, so I put my hand on the back of her head, trying to ease a bit more of my cock into her mouth.

"Mmmm…" she hums when I push a little too far. She pulls her mouth off for a moment before taking me in again, sucking hard.

"Oh shit…" And I lose it, coming in her mouth. I try not to laugh at the face she makes as she swallows everything I give her.

"I need a smoke," I tell her, quickly fixing my pants and pulling the door handle.

I dig into my pack and light up as soon as I'm out of the car. Kate follows me back around the pizza place, and I keep a shit-eating grin on my face. Hey, it was all about making Garrett jealous for her, so I might as well let him know I got some.

"Give me another beer." Brady reaches into the cooler, waggling his eyebrows as he hands it to me. Fucker thinks he's being cute.

.

"Seriously? But it's homecoming weekend!" Not that I give a shit about that, but Esme— Mom — might be swayed by it.

"Edward, you were grounded for three months," she reminds me. "You still have over a month to go."

"Yeah, but… aren't you always wanting me and Emmett to bond a little? Yet you won't let me go to his game!" I add a pout for effect.

"You really want to go out and watch a football game?" she asks skeptically. Damnit, she knows me too well.

"Why not," I shrug. "They have cheerleaders."

Esme sighs. "Well, since your father's working tonight, you can go out… to the stadium. You need to be home within 30 minutes of the end of the game."

"Moooomm!"

"All right," she sighs, "An hour."

I smirk to myself; calling her "Mom" works every time.

"And you'd better know the final score of the game when you get home," she adds. I roll my eyes.

.

Later that night, I'm hanging out under the bleachers sharing a joint with Collin. Hey, we're at the game, just like I promised. Kate is still making googly eyes at Garrett; it's kinda sickening.

The crowd roars so I imagine we just scored. What the fuck ever.

When I hear a bunch of people start getting up, I imagine it must be halftime. Ah, now _this_ is why I actually didn't mind coming to the game. I go stand by the edge of the field watching the cheerleaders do their halftime routine.

Not just any cheerleader… Carmen Eleazaro. Fuck, she is hot. She's Puerto Rican, with long, dark brown hair and big brown eyes, yet her skin is nearly as pale as mine. She's fucking perfect.

And totally unobtainable. She only dates jocks; something I will never be.

"H-hi, Edward," a soft voice calls.

I tear my eyes away from Carmen's ass to see who's talking, and narrow them at the tiny girl— at least compared to my 6-foot — standing beside me wearing a denim miniskirt.

"Uh, hi…"

"Lucy," she supplies. Oh, right, the girl who supposedly has it bad for me. Hmmm… she's kinda cute, I suppose, in an Asian sort of way.

"You're in Bio with me," I nod.

"That's right," she smiles a huge ass grin. Heh, I made her day. Go me.

"Cullen!" I wave a hand over my head at Garrett to let him know I heard him. "Get your fucking ass over here!"

Fuck… well, the cheerleaders are done, so why not. "You comin'?" I ask Lucy. She smiles hugely, following me down under the bleachers.

"Fuck, yeah!" I exclaim, noting the cooler has arrived along with Brady. I pull out a beer and twist the top off the bottle, then reach down again, pulling out a beer for Lucy.

"Oh, uh… thanks," she says. She stares at it for a moment like she has no fucking clue what to do, so I tuck mine under my arm and twist the cap off for her. She smiles at me before taking a small sip.

"Oh hey, Lucy," Garrett says. "Where's my sister?"

"Saving our seats. Are—are you coming to the after party, Edward?"

I shrug. I doubt there will be beer and weed at any party Lucy's attending. "I have to be home an hour after the game, but maybe I can stop by for a little while. Where is it?"

I ignore the stares from the guys. Hey, this chick does seem into me— I'm willing to spend a little time and effort trying to figure out just how much of a walk on the wild side she's willing to take.

"Austin's house," she answers. Figures— the starting quarterback. "I'd really like it if you could come."

I can't help noticing Lucy wrinkling her nose as I light up a cigarette. Fuck, I have no idea what she sees in me besides the fact that she thinks I'm hot. It's not like we have anything in common. But maybe that's enough for her.

When the players retake the field, Lucy returns to the stands to watch the game, and Brady and Collin get on my nerves making kissy noises.

"Fuck off!"

.

I've got a great buzz going by the time we pull up to Austin's house in Kate's car for the big homecoming after party. The five of us walk inside, getting more than a few looks from the other kids.

"Bro!" Emmett calls just as I'm pouring myself a beer from the keg. Maybe this party is more happening than I thought. "I didn't expect to see you here," he adds.

I shrug. "Got an invite."

Kids are drinking, dancing… listening to fucking Pearl Jam like they think they're fucking badass. Good thing I'm drunk. And stoned.

I head out into the backyard for some fresh air, lighting up a cigarette as I sit on one of the patio chairs, staring out at the rarely used— since we're in Seattle, for fuck's sake — in-ground pool. Figures the fucking quarterback comes from money.

I close my eyes, feeling the burn as the smoke enters my lungs. A quiet creak lets me know that someone has joined me.

"I normally hate smoking, but you even make smoking look hot," Lucy says in her soft voice. I grin at her, lazily opening my eyes.

"You think I'm hot?" I ask with a smirk.

"You know you are. Green eyes… sex hair," she whispers. I shrug; I know that's what girls tell me.

"Come here, Lucy." I motion to her with my fingers. Brows furrowed, she stands, and I reach for her hand, bringing her to stand between my legs. I toss my cigarette to the ground, stubbing it out with my foot, then look up at her expectantly.

"I have no fucking idea what you want with me, but have at it." Lucy's eyes get real big and I try not to laugh.

"H-here?" Ok, this time I can't stop the laughter.

"You want to go somewhere more… private?" I ask. Some part of me knows I'm being a dick, but she needs to know what I'm about.

I watch as she swallows thickly, then nods.

Standing, I look around, spotting a pool house on the other side of the huge ass pool. I pull Lucy by the hand, making my way around the pool deck on slightly unsteady legs. I try the door and it's unlocked.

Inside it's pitch black, but it doesn't matter anyway. I pull Lucy in with me, shove her back against the door and stick my tongue in her mouth. Not that I especially want to, but most chicks seem to like kissing.

She hesitates at first, but then tentatively starts kissing me back. Her shirt is tucked in to her skirt, so I bring my hand up over her shirt, squeezing her tit. When she doesn't protest, I reach down and slide my hand up her thigh under her skirt until I'm brushing over what feels like plain cotton underwear.

"Edward—" she protests, pushing me away. I stand back, panting. I knew she was no bad girl. "Are—aren't we moving a little fast?"

"I only got one speed, baby," I reply with a wink that she probably can't see in the dark. I lean in to kiss her again, pushing my hard-on into her hip.

"Oh my God," she mumbles as I buck into her again.

"Feel what you do to me?" I ask, kissing along her collarbone.

"I—I did that?" she whispers.

"Mmm…" I lift my head to look at her. "You can touch it, you know." Please touch it.

Very, very slowly, she moves the hand that's on my torso down to my hip and then across until her fingertips brush over the head of my cock.

"Oh fuck," I swear, pushing into her hand. "Take it out," I whisper.

My eyes have adjusted to the dark enough to see the scared-shitless look on her face, but goddamn, she begins undoing my button fly, then tentatively peeks her hand through the hole in my boxers and pulls out my cock. I should feel bad for pushing her into something she's clearly not ready for, but I don't. Lucy's here of her own free will.

"It—it's huge," she whispers. Goddamnit, I have to try really, really hard not to laugh. I'm taking PE this semester, so I know from the locker room that I'm slightly larger than average… Still, I'm 99.99% sure she's never seen a dick in person before.

"So warm," she breathes, trailing her fingertips up and down the length of my cock. I have to close my eyes to keep from coming on the spot. "Show me what to do."

I reach down, pulling her hand off and holding it up to her mouth. "Lick it." Once she's done as I say, I bring her hand back down, showing her how to grip my cock and slide her hand up and down.

"I know you're a fucking A-student— you've got this," I tell her, removing my hand. I go back to squeezing her tit and sucking on her neck while she jacks me off.

When she slides her thumb back and forth over the sensitive head, I'm done for, shooting cum all over her hand as I groan loudly.

"Oh God," she yelps, jumping back. I chuckle as I tuck myself back into my pants. She looks fucking panicked, trying to find something to wipe her hand off on.

"Wash it in the pool," I shrug, opening the door. "I hate to duck and run, but… I gotta get home. Thanks, babe."

.

Two weeks after homecoming, I have to promise to clean Emmett's room so he'll help me sneak out to go to Garrett's Halloween party.

"Fucking Garrett…" I mumble, stubbing out my cigarette as I ring the doorbell. He insisted that no one was allowed in without a costume. And since I couldn't exactly get money from my parents to buy a costume for a party I wasn't allowed to attend… I had to improvise.

"Yo, Cullen! About fucking time you got here," Garr says as he opens the door. "Beer's in the kitchen," he adds as I step inside. Garrett's parents went out of town for the weekend, since it's their wedding anniversary, leaving his place the ideal location for a kickass Halloween party.

The music is loud and the place is jumping as I make my way to the kitchen. "Edward," Brady calls, giving me our secret handshake as I grab a beer. "Your girl's in the great room."

"She's not my girl." Brady laughs at my protest. "I'm serious! She's _a_ girl, but why would I ever want to limit myself to just one?" I haven't actually seen Lucy outside of class since the party at Austin's. I don't plan to talk to her, unless she comes to me first. She's probably pissed off at me for leaving right after she jerked me off, but I did warn her I'd need to leave early.

I head into the huge great room, spotting Lucy over in the corner dressed like Little Red Riding Hood and talking with Garrett's sister, Tia. Pretending I don't see her, I take over for Collin on the Xbox so he can go outside for a smoke.

I'm kicking ass in the game when I finish my beer— damnit, I can't quit now and go get another one! About five minutes later, I feel someone sit beside me. As soon as I get a chance, I look over and Lucy smiles at me.

"Hi, Edward. I-I got you another beer." She holds it out to me, and I take it gratefully.

"Thanks," I nod, twisting off the cap.

"Did you, um, want to dance or something?"

No. "When I finish kicking Garrett's ass," I tell her instead. Is this what it means to be pussy whipped?

"Ok," she smiles. "You're really good." Sure I am. Emmett and I have an Xbox at home. We don't hang out all that much, but we play each other fairly regularly. Especially since I've been grounded.

When Garrett runs out of lives, I stand up and stretch. Then I let Lucy lead me over to where some couples are dancing. I'm not in the mood for dancing really, but it's a necessary evil if I want to get Lucy into one of the bedrooms later.

"I love your costume," she says as we dance together. "James Dean, it's very you."

"Thanks," I shrug. Really all I had to do was buy some fucking hair cream, then pair it with my own jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket.

"I need a smoke," I announce after a couple of songs. Lucy follows me out onto the back deck, staring as I bring the lighter up to my cigarette.

"You have really nice lips." I smirk, leaning my butt against the railing. This chick is _so_ into me. "You know, smoking is bad for you."

"I took fucking Health class," I mumble.

"So why do you do it?"

I shrug. "I like it." I close my eyes, blowing the smoke away from Lucy. "I intend to make the most out of every second I have on Earth, doing the things I enjoy."

"What happened to you, Edward?" she asks softly after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" I whip my head around, staring at her. What does she mean by that?

"The way you pretend not to care about—"

"This is me, Lucy! It's who I've always been." I toss my cigarette down into the grass angrily, then start to walk back to the door.

"Wait! Edward…"

Ignoring her pleas, I step back in the house, heading straight for the kitchen to grab another beer. I take a long sip, which makes me feel only marginally better.

There are too many fucking people in the kitchen, and it's too noisy in the great room. Looking for some peace and quiet, I tell Garrett that I'm going to his room then head upstairs.

I sit on the floor by Garrett's bed, set my beer down, and run my fingers through my hair. Fucking Lucy trying to psychoanalyze me!

The door opens a crack and then Lucy steps into the room, looking contrite. Ignoring her, I pick up my beer and take another long drink.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"I don't want to talk."

"Ok," she replies softly. She takes a couple of slow steps toward me, as if approaching a rabid animal, then slowly lowers herself to sit beside me. I lean my head against the bed, closing my eyes.

When I finish my beer, I feel Lucy's hand stroking my arm. Her soft fingers trail down over my hand to brush along my thigh. She gets within inches of my dick and it's already beginning to stir to life.

I smell her perfume as she comes closer, placing a soft kiss on my chin, while her hand continues to brush my thigh. Opening my eyes, I straighten my legs and tug at her hand until she pretty much falls into my lap.

I let Lucy kiss me, figuring that's the best way to keep her compliant. I bring my hands up to brush along her sides then slowly begin undoing the buttons on her blouse. I push it off her shoulders, along with her red cape, bringing my hands up to squeeze her small tits.

Lucy moans, pulling away from my lips. "It'll feel better if you let me take your bra off."

"That is such a line," she laughs. I shrug. "Ok," she agrees quietly. Smiling, I bring my hands around her back, trying to find the fucking hook. "It's a front hook." Well, fuck, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?

I finally manage to figure out the front hook

— it's harder than it looks — revealing Lucy's tits. They're really fucking small, but perky, with dark pink nipples. I've seen and touched boobs before, but I've never gotten my mouth on them. These look like they'd fit really well in my mouth…

I take her boobs in my hands again, leaning forward until I can lick her right nipple. Mmmm… salty. I open my mouth, sucking practically her entire tit into my mouth. Lucy gasps, bringing her hands up to comb through my hair. As I switch sides, I start moving her over my hard cock just a little. Oh fuck, that's nice.

Lucy fucking tugs on my hair until I lift my head up, then starts kissing me harder than she has before. I begin dry humping her in earnest, sliding her back and forth over my cock.

"Ohhhh…" she moans.

"Is that good, baby?" I grin when she nods, starting to move on her own a little bit as she tries to get herself off.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come in my pants, hang on." I stop moving her for just a moment, quickly opening my pants and pulling out my cock, which is already leaking precum. Lucy's eyes widen, staring down at it. Huh, I guess since it was dark, she didn't get a good look before.

I put Lucy's hand on my cock, reminding her how much pressure I like. Fuck yeah, she remembers… there is an advantage to being with an honor student, after all. I want to ask if she'll suck me off, but she starts kissing me again while her hand works me over.

Fuck, I'm gonna blow all over both of us in a second. I yank the bottom of my t-shirt up moments before I come in long spurts all over my stomach. "Fuck, fuck," I chant, helping Lucy squeeze every last drop out of me.

"Wow," she breathes, looking down at the mess. "You even have a pretty penis."

I bark out a laugh at the technical term. "Can you hand me a tissue?"

Nodding, Lucy climbs off my lap to retrieve a tissue from the bedside table and I hurriedly clean up the mess.

"Edward, what's—" Giving her a look that says "shut the fuck up" when I see where her eyes are focused, I yank my shirt down, quickly getting up to toss the dirty tissue in the attached bathroom.

"I need another smoke… alone," I add when I come back out. "I'm sure Tia misses you."

.

I'm finally done with my three fucking long months of being grounded and able to spend the night at Collin's for his 16th birthday party, the day after Thanksgiving.

Garrett has raided his mom's medicine cabinet and brought a few pills. I'm sitting on the couch in the basement, higher than a kite, when some blonde plops herself in my lap. I make the best of it, making out with and dry humping her until I think I'm gonna lose my shit and come in my pants. She runs to the bathroom to hurl as soon as I push her off my lap. Whatever.

After the Halloween party, I met up with Lucy one more time at another party that I managed to sneak out to attend, but I made no more progress with her. She was scared to death at the idea of sticking my dick in her mouth and too afraid of getting pregnant to have sex, even when I told her I'd wear two condoms.

C'est la vie. See, I actually got a C in French class last year.

Once the buzz wears off a bit, I take on Brady in a game of foosball. He's far more drunk than I am, and I beat him in three straight games.

"Collin Thomas Meyer!" a shrill voice yells. I turn around, hearing someone stomping down the stairs.

When a young woman— and not Collin's mother — appears at the bottom of the stairs, I'm shocked stupid. She's dressed like a goth, with dyed black hair, bright purple lipstick, a few odd piercings… and the black leather knee high boots that made all the fucking noise.

"Jesus Christ," she continues, "It smells like a fucking Grateful Dead concert down here!"

"Mom and Dad aren't home," Collin protests. "I'll have it cleaned up before they get back tomorrow."

"And aired out?" she snarks. "Seriously, Pee-Wee, they would ground you for life if they came home right now."

"It'll be fine, don't worry about it. Just chill."

Shaking her head, Goth Girl heads into the bedroom at the far end of the large rec room. "Get the fuck off my bed!" her muffled yell comes from the room. I crack up laughing as a scantily dressed pair rush out of the room.

"That's your sister?" I ask Collin.

"Yeah," he nods. "She's home on a break from college."

Fuck, a college girl?! She's pretty hot… I may just try my luck with her if she comes back out of the bedroom.

I'm kicking Brady's ass again five minutes later when Collin's sister does come back out, now dressed a little more casually in some kind of tight sweat pants and a t-shirt. And she wiped off at least half the lipstick. When I realize she's standing where she can see me, I totally show off, scoring three goals against Brady in quick succession.

"Aw, man!" he yells, shaking his head. "That's it for me… I'm gonna grab another beer."

I turn to the beautiful college girl, looking her up and down.

"Jesus, Cullen, stop eye-fucking my sister!" Collin yells, shaking his head. I flip him the bird then grab two beers out of the cooler.

"Would you like a beer?" I hold out the bottle in offering. She narrows her eyes at me but takes it.

"Thanks. You're pretty hot stuff at foosball, huh?"

"I'm hot stuff at everything I do," I reply with a wink. At least she laughs.

"Fresh-baked brownies, still warm," Kate calls, walking down the stairs carrying a plate.

I quickly take one and stuff it into my mouth. "Unk," I mumble. Kate makes the best fucking brownies. I suppress my laughter when Collin's sister takes one as well; I bet she doesn't know there's pot in them.

Collin and I play a few rounds of foosball, with his sister still watching. Beats the fuck out of me what her name is— he just keeps calling her Tee-Pee while she only refers to him as Pee-Wee.

"You're cute," she giggles, tracing her fingers up my arm after I've finished kicking Collin's ass. She's so fucking stoned.

Someone turns the music up a little louder so I ask Tee-Pee to dance with me. I'm surprised as hell when she actually agrees. After a handful of faster songs, the music slows down and I pull her close, pretty much using dancing as an excuse to dry hump her.

"My… what a large… banana you have," she whispers in my ear. I drag my hands down from her lower back, giving her ass cheeks a squeeze.

I stare down into her big brown eyes and… ok, I'm totally wasted, but she might even be hotter than Carmen. I lick my lips, leaning in for a kiss…

And she puts her hand on my chest, stopping me in my tracks.

"Not here," she whispers.

"Your bedroom?" I ask, one eyebrow raised. She nods, taking me by the hand.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…

Most of the other party guests are passed out or close to it. No one is paying any attention to us as Tee-Pee leads me to her bedroom.

She opens the door, motioning for me to walk inside. As soon as she closes the door behind us, I push her back against it, kissing her like my life depends on it.

"Slow down," she pants, pushing me away. "We've got all night."

Fuck, yeah!

I stand back as she pulls her t-shirt over her head, revealing a bright pink lacy bra, the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen in my short life. I try not to drool.

Tee-Pee gives me a look that says, "Come and get it!" So I do, stepping forward to knead one of her tits in each of my hands. She soon puts her hands on top of mine, stilling then. "Softer," she says, "Not like you're kneading Play-Doh."

I squeeze a little softer, leaning forward to kiss along her neck. "You're a quick learner," she says. "You can take my bra off."

I hurriedly bring my hands around her back, struggling with the hook before I finally get it. Then I pull her bra straps down her arms, revealing a perfect set of round, perky tits. My hands are back on them as soon as her bra falls to the floor.

Tee-Pee takes my hands in hers, leading me toward the bed. I watch mesmerized when she sits, then stretches out to lie down. I quickly fall on top of her, taking her left nipple into my mouth. Lucy didn't complain about my technique, so I hope I know what I'm doing. I let my hands drift down and around, squeezing her ass again while I suck on her tits.

Since she's not stopping me, I grasp the waistband of her pants and start pulling them down.

Oh fuck me, she's got matching bright pink lace panties!

I'm so hard, I need to unbutton my pants to give my dick a little more room. Then I turn back to the hypnotic pink panties, slowly pulling them down.

Oh fuck me, she's completely bare!

I spread her legs, just staring for a moment at the most perfect pussy I've ever seen. Ok, so it's only the second pussy I've ever seen— in person, jeez, of course I've watched internet porn. I bring my right hand up, shoving two fingers inside her.

"Hey!" she yelps. I look up to see a pair of gorgeous brown eyes glaring at me. "You can be as rough as you want with your dick— you need to treat a woman with care. Stroke slowly, circling around, then show me how far those long fingers will reach."

"Yes, Ma'am," I grin. I let my fingers explore, paying close attention to her reactions to know when I've done something right. At one point Tee-Pee moves my fingers up to a spot just below her mound, showing me how to circle a little nub. She gasps when I hit it just right; I'll have to remember that spot.

She's so fucking wet. It's easy to just slip a finger in after a while and I begin pushing it in and out, wishing that it was my dick instead of my fingers. She feels _so_ tight around my finger that I can't even imagine how good it'll feel to fuck her.

"A little faster," she says. "And bring your thumb up to my clit." I'm confused for a moment on hand positioning, so she reaches down to help me. "Fuck," she gasps, squirming around. "Almost there…"

I keep up my dual movements, startled when she suddenly starts shaking and crying out.

I actually made a girl _come_. It's a first for me, and… I like it. I feel all powerful like.

"Ok, stop, stop," she pants and I pull my hand away. I stare at the juices all over my fingers, wondering what the hell I'm supposed to do. I mean, I know guys in porn eat pussy, but… eww.

Laughing, Tee-Pee hands me her t-shirt. "Here, wipe them on this." I take it from her, grinning sheepishly.

"You're a virgin, aren't you," she says… it's not a question.

"No!" I protest.

"Like hell," she giggles. "If you've had sex before, someone failed at teaching you a few basic tricks."

"Ok, fine," I admit. "I've fooled around some, but I'm a… virgin," I finish in a whisper.

She smiles at me, but it's not patronizing at all. "It's all right, you know. I get that you're not as badass as you want people to think." Hey!

"Would you like to take care of that?" she asks, nodding toward the bulge in my pants.

"God, yes," I moan.

"Well, then, fair is fair… take your clothes off."

I immediately roll off the bed, toeing my shoes off then tugging my jeans down. I sit back on the edge of the bed, pulling off my jeans and socks.

"Nice," she says, nodding toward the prominent bulge in my boxers.

I've never actually taken my pants off in front of a girl before. It's always faster to just pull my dick out of the convenient hole. I'm a little nervous that this experienced girl won't like what she sees, but I take a deep breath, then shove my boxers down.

Oh yeah, I see her eyes get a little bigger when she sees the size of my cock. I puff my chest out a bit, reaching down to stroke myself a couple of times.

Before I can unearth my wallet, Tee-Pee rolls over and pulls open the top drawer in the bedside table, grabbing a box of Trojans out of the drawer. She pulls out a foil wrapper, setting it beside her on the bed.

"And your shirt?" she suggests, eyebrow raised.

Fuck.

"It—it's a little chilly in here," I lie.

She must see my panic, because she nods, motioning for me to come closer. When I'm kneeling between her legs, she rips open the condom and rolls it down my length. I want to come just from the feel of her soft hand on my cock. I swallow hard; this is really happening.

Lying back, she looks me in the eye. I wonder what she's looking for, but she must find it, because she nods. "Go ahead," she says softly. "Just go slow at first or you'll come in five seconds."

Trying hard to control my shaking, I lift her ass up to rest on my knees and take hold of my cock. I brush it along her pussy and oh my God, I feel like I'm in heaven already. I know I'm starting to breathe heavily.

I place the head of my cock at her entrance and very slowly begin to push inside.

Ok, I've never been a religious person, but Holy Mother of God! I slowly pull back out and push in again a couple of times until I'm completely buried inside her. I have to close my eyes and take a couple of deep breaths; otherwise I'm sure that I'll embarrass myself.

When I think I'm calm, I pull out almost all the way, then push forward. I begin to build up a slow rhythm when it hits me— I'm having sex! I'm no longer a virgin! I feel like shouting it from the rooftops.

I speed up my thrusts; Tee-Pee just feels too fucking good. The way her perfect round tits are moving in time with my thrusts… that has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen. And the way my cock looks moving in and out of her… fuck, I don't know where to focus my attention!

"Ohhh…" I can feel my orgasm coming on, but I can't stop it. "Fuck, fuck!" I yell out as I come. I collapse forward, my head buried between her boobs.

I don't know how long I lie there before the condom starts to feel gross. Remembering what we learned in Sex Ed, I grasp the end of the condom as I pull out. I see a trash can beside the bed, so I toss the condom and wrapper in there, then fall onto my back on the bed beside her.

Holy shit… _that_ is what I've been missing? I'll never settle for just a handjob again, that's for sure.

"Are you down for the count, or do you want to do it again?" she asks after a few minutes.

Are you fucking kidding me?!

I make a sort of giggle snort as Tee-Pee begins brushing her hand along my chest and stomach. When she reaches the bottom of my t-shirt, she tries to push it up, but I place my hand on hers to stop her. She narrows her eyes at me, but moves toward the end of the bed and takes the head of my soft dick into her mouth.

Just a few slurps— by someone who knows what she's doing — and I'm hard again. "Hand me another condom from the box."

I reach over to the box sitting on top of the nightstand and pull out a condom, tearing into the wrapper and handing it to her. She slides the latex down my cock, then straddles me, slowly lowering herself down.

"Oh fuck!" I cry out when my cock is completely enveloped in her heat.

I watch mesmerized as she begins moving above me, lifting herself up and down. She feels so fucking good; I'm afraid to move, not wanting to come again so soon. But I can't stop myself, I _have_ to thrust. She cries out when I do, moving faster, tits bouncing every which way.

"Shit, shit, shit…" I chant, trying to hold back my orgasm. But it's no use, and I erupt with a loud whimper just as Tee-Pee cries out.

I'm still shaking when she climbs off of me, then helps me remove the condom.

"You're a good fuck, Cullen… for a virgin," she winks.

"I'm not a virgin anymore… thanks to you." I… am a Sex God. I made a girl come… twice! _Fuck, yeah!_

Blushing, she climbs off the bed and steps into the attached bathroom. I close my eyes and pass out.

.

"Cullen!" A sharp shake of my shoulder wakes me from the best sleep of my life.

"Huh? What?" Fuck, I'm hungover— my mouth tastes like ass.

"Get the fuck up!"

I open my eyes, staring into the panicked, makeup-free face of Collin's sister, the fucking _college girl_ who took my virginity last night. Oh thank God I wasn't so wasted that I don't remember last night.

"How about another round?" I ask, reaching for her tit. I bet sex would help with my hangover.

"Stop it," she warns, batting my hand away. "My parents could be home any minute."

"Sorry, uh… Tee-Pee." Fuck, I still don't know her real name.

"Do you not know my name?" she asks, sounding amused for the first time this morning.

"No?" I reply, shaking my head as I run my fingers through my hair.

Sighing, she crawls off the bed— completely naked, mind you — and begins digging around in a drawer. Wow, she has a nice ass. How did I miss that last night?

"It's Tanya," she replies over her shoulder. "Tanya Pauline— or TP to my baby bro."

"Right… I'm sure Collin mentioned that at some point," I reply as I find my boxers half hidden underneath the bed.

"You know, I don't remember him mentioning you before, Cullen," she says.

"I don't know why he wouldn't. We've been friends for over a year." I shrug, stepping into my jeans.

"What's your first name?"

"Uh, Edward."

"What?" she blurts, turning around to stare at me.

"Edward," I repeat. "Edward Cullen."

"The Edward that's in Collin's class?" she shrieks.

"Yeah?" What the fuck is _her_ problem?

"You're a sophomore?!"

"Yeah," I say again. Only because I barely passed last year.

"Have you already had your birthday?" she whispers.

"My 16th? No, not until next June."

"Oh my God!" she yells. "Oh my fucking God… you're 15 years old! Oh my God…"

"How old did you think I was?"

"It doesn't fucking matter! Oh my God! Get out! You need to get out of here— now!" Fuck, she's clearly panicking.

"All right, all right," I mutter, trying to slide my feet into my shoes. "I guess this means I can't have your number, huh?"


End file.
